The present invention relates to mobile phone holders. More specifically, the present invention provides a new mobile phone holder for securing the holder to the clothes of a user such that a use may utilize a telephone while performing normal tasks.
The use of a holder for a mobile phone is known in the prior art. More specifically, a holder for a cell phone heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,401; U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,683; U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,524; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0046083; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0248160.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile phone holder. The inventive device includes a housing having an open upper end, a rear wall, arcuate side walls, and a bottom end for forming a pocket configured to slidably receive and secure a phone in the housing. The sidewalls and bottom end include cut-out portions for providing access to inputs and outputs of a cell phone. A pair of opposing straps are disposed on an exterior surface of the rear wall, wherein the straps include clips configured to secure the device to a user's clothes.
In these respects, the mobile phone holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device capable of securely holding a cell phone and attaching it to a user's clothing.